Know Your Limit
by syubsyubchim
Summary: Jimin menghilang? Kemana bocah bantet itu? "Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita mengisi perutmu dengan bayi, Yoongi-ah?" -Jimin. YAOI! BOYXBOY! BTS! MINYOON! Seme!Jimin, Uke!Yoongi


**Know Your Limit**

.

 **Author :** syubsyubchim

.

 **Cast :**

Park Jimin X Min Yoongi

.

 **NOTE :**

YAOI! BOYXBOY! OOC! TYPOS! DLDR! Review juseyo.

* * *

.

.

.

Belakangan ini Yoongi merasa hari-harinya menjadi begitu tenang, apalagi tanpa kehadiran kekasih bocahnya yang selalu menggangunya dengan celotehan tidak jelasnya di studio. Ya, memang beberapa hari belakangan ini Yoongi menghabiskan waktunya mendekam didalam studio mungil kesayangannya. Mengaransemen beberapa lagu untuk _comeback_ mereka berikutnya tentu saja.

Yoongi hanya akan pulang ke _dorm_ untuk membersihkan diri, menganti baju dan mengambil barang yang ketinggalan saja. Itupun tidak setiap hari. Yoongi bahkan sampai membawa _sleeping bag_ nya ke studio, jadi sangat jarang bagi Yoongi untuk tidur di _dorm_. Meskipun sebenarnya _sleeping bag_ nya tidak terlalu berguna mengingat Yoongi yang lebih senang terlelap diatas meja komputernya.

Sesekali beberapa member datang mengunjunginya. Tidak semua memang, mengingat seberapa sensitif Yoongi bisa berubah saat mengerjakan lagunya. Kadang Namjoon dan Hoseok datang bergantian atau bersamaan untuk membicarakan lagu-lagu yang sedang mereka kerjakan bersama. Meminta pendapat masing-masing dan memantau perkembangan lagu tiap orang.

Tidak jarang Seokjin datang mengunjungi Yoongi, untuk sekedar mengantarkan makanan, baju ganti ataupun barang Yoongi yang tertinggal mengingat mereka tinggal di kamar yang sama. Tetapi diantara semua makhluk yang mengunjungi Yoongi, kekasihnya lah yang menjadi makhluk paling sering memunculkan wajah cerianya dari balik studio mungil Yoongi.

Sekedar menemaninya dalam keheningan saat Yoongi terlarut dalam dunia buatannya, menggodanya dengan gombalan receh yang dibalas Yoongi dengan ancaman sadis, berceloteh riang tentang keadaan _dorm_ selama Yoongi tidak ada, sampai memberikan -berbagi sentuhan serta kecupan manis yang dapat membuat beban pikiran Yoongi hilang dalam sekejab.

Tetapi beberapa hari belakangan ini Jimin jarang mengunjungi Yoongi di studio mungilnya. Bahkan kemarin Jimin sama sekali tidak menampakan batang hidungnya sedikitpun, termasuk meninggalkan pesan atau panggilan di ponsel Yoongi.

Tetapi Yoongi tetaplah Yoongi. Pemuda bermata malas itu tidak mau ambil pusing dengan keabsenan Jimin. Mungkin saja Jimin sedang bersenang-senang dengan _magnae line_ yang lain seharian kemarin sehingga melupakan Yoongi sesaat. Toh. Yoongi juga tidak keberatan tidak ditempeli oleh Jimin sejak kemarin, bahkan kalau bisa sampai lagunya selesai. Dirinya harus memberikan fokusnya kepada lagu-lagu yang diaransemennya agar menghasilkan kesempurnaan yang patut dibanggakan.

Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya sebal, _headphone_ yang digunakannya tidak menjalankan tugasnya dengan semestinya. Bagaimana bisa benda pengantar suara internal itu tidak mengirimkan bunyi apapun saat Yoongi memainkan potongan lagu hasil pengerjaannya semalaman dari komputer? Yoongi ingat, Namjoon meminjam _headphone_ nya semalam dengan alasan _headphone_ nya ketinggalan di _dorm_ dan hari sudah terlalu larut membuatnya malas kembali ke dorm.

Yoongi berdecak sebal. Dasar _God of Destruction_ , baru dipinjami _headphone_ saja sudah rusak. Yoongi jadi harus kembali ke _dorm_ untuk mengambil _headphone_ baru, 'kan? Oh, Yoongi bahkan merasa malas untuk mengangkat bokongnya dari kursi kerjanya sekarang. Apa dia harus kembali ke _dorm_ hanya demi sebuah _headphone_?

Yoongi mengambil ponselnya, menghubungi Jimin saat ini dan meminta tolong - menyuruh bocah itu untuk membawakan _headphone_ nya mungkin bukan ide buruk. Lagipula dirinya bisa meminta Jimin membawakan beberapa makanan juga, Yoongi belum mengisi perutnya seharian, ngomong-ngomong.

Sudah sepuluh nada sambung yang Yoongi dengar, tetapi Jimin masih belum mengangkat panggilan Yoongi. Setelah tiga panggilan, Yoongi memutuskan untuk menyerah. Mungkin Jimin sedang tidur atau tidak memegang ponselnya.

"Mungkin kau memang harus menghirup sedikit udara segar, Suga," bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri. Yoongi pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke _dorm_ sendiri dan berjalan-jalan kecil demi kesehatan fungsi otaknya. Setelah mengambil jaketnya, Yoongi meninggalkan studio mungilnya.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang," Yoongi melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya asal. Toh dia tidak akan lama disini. Setelah mengambil _headphone_ nya dan sedikit mencomot masakan Seokjin, Yoongi berniat kembali mendekam di studio mungilnya.

"Oh, selamat datang, _hyung_ ," Taehyung yang sedang bergelung manja didekapan Hoseok di ruang tengah menolehkan kepalanya kearah Yoongi. "Lagumu sudah selesai, Suga _hyung_?" kali ini Hoseok yang bertanya kepada Yoongi, mengingat semalam Yoongi berkata lagunya sudah hampir selesai. Hanya perlu sentuhan akhir dibeberapa bagian.

Yoongi hanya menggeleng dan melenggang kearah kamarnya dan Seokjin. " _Headphone_ ku rusak setelah dipinjam Namjoon, jadi aku mengambil _headphone_ yang baru."

Kedua sejoli yang berada di ruang tengah itu hanya mangut-mangut mengerti. Mungkin setelah ini mereka akan mendengar rengekan tidak terima Namjoon setelah mendapat amukan Yoongi.

"Ah, Yoongi _hyung_ , Jimin tidak bersamamu?" tanya Taehyung saat menyadari Jimin tidak mengekori Yoongi hari ini. Yoongi yang sedang berjalan kearah dapur untuk melancarkan misi mencari makannya hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Jimin? Tidak, dia bahkan tidak mengunjungiku sejak kemarin. Kukira dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan kalian di _dorm._ "

"Tidak, _hyung_. Malahan Jimin tidak bersama kami sejak kemarin. Dia keluar saat siang hari dengan ranselnya dan belum kembali sama sekali sampai sekarang. Kupikir dia menginap bersamamu di studio seperti biasa," jelas Taehyung panjang lebar yang sukses membuat Yoongi mengehentikan acara mencomot-masakan-Seokjinnya.

"Ponselnya juga tidak bisa dihubungi, _hyung_. Tadinya Seokjin _hyung_ ingin menyuruh Jimin pulang membawakan beberapa makanan untukmu. Seokjin _hyung_ bahan sengaja memasak lebih banyak karena dia tahu kau pasti lupa dengan jadwal makanmu kalau sudah berdiam didalam studio. Tapi Jimin sama sekali tidak mengangkat panggilanku atau membalas pesan yang aku tinggalkan."

Kemana perginya bocah bantet itu. Pergi dari _dorm_ begitu saja, tidak pulang seharian, tidah meninggalkan kabar, tidak datang mengunjungi Yoongi, bahkan sekarang ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali. Bagus sekali Park Jimin, bocah kurang ajar sepertimu berhasil membuat Yoongi menjadi sangat-ekhem-cemas-ekhem padamu.

Apakah Jimin berselingkuh? Berkencan dengan perempuan lain diluar sana tanpa sepengetahuan Yoongi? Oh, coba saja kalau Park Jimin berani melakukan hal itu, Min Yoongi tidak akan segan-segan memisahkan setiap bagian tubuhnya dan menenggelamkannya pada bagian samudra yang berbeda.

Tapi tidak mungkin, karena jujur saja meskipun Yoongi disuguhi pemandangan Jimin dengan perempuan lain, Yoongi percaya kekasihnya tidak akan tertarik apalagi sampai berkencan dengan perempuan itu. Jadi dimana Jimin sekarang?

"Aku akan mencarinya," Yoongi kembali memakai sepatunya. Jimin tidak mungkin kembali ke Busan saat ini karena mereka masih punya jadwal besok, apalagi tanpa mengabari siapapun. Jadi tujuan Yoongi saat ini hanya satu, ruang latihan BigHit.

.

.

.

Yoongi membuka - membanting pintu ruang latihan mereka dengan sedikit kasar. Irisnya langsung mengedar ke setiap sudut ruangan. Objek yang dicarinya hanya satu, pemuda bersurai gelap kesayangannya, dan menemukannya sedang terduduk di sudut ruangan.

"Ya! Park Jimin."

"Y-Yoongi _hyung_?"

Yoongi menghampiri Jimin yang kelihatan -sangat- terkejut dengan kehadiran Yoongi. Disetiap langkah yang diambilnya, Yoongi semakin dapat melihat jelas bagaimana keadaan Jimin saat ini. Kekasih bocahnya sedang duduk bersandar pada dinding dibelakangnya, dengan peluh membasahi tubuhnya dan surai gelapnya. Semakin Yoongi mendekat semakin jelas Yoongi dapat melihat Jimin sedang meletakan tangannya dibawah hidungnya, seperti mencegah sesuatu yang hendak keluar.

Yoongi menyipitkan matanya dan menemukan bercak darah yang sangat jelas di ujung lengan baju dan bagian perut Jimin. Sekarang, Yoongi juga dapat melihat sesuatu yang ditahan Jimin adalah darahnya yang mengalir keluar melalui hidung. Tunggu dulu, d-darah?

Yoongi mempercepat langkahnya, bahkan nyaris berlari kearah Jimin. Pikiran Yoongi sedang sangat kalut sekarang. Sungguh, rasa cemas dan khawatir sedang memenuhi otak Yoongi yang membuat kepalanya sakit dan dadanya sesak. Bahkan Yoongi seakan melupakan dunia ini sejenak, hanya ada satu nama yang tertulis jelas didalam otaknya, Park Jimin.

Yoongi tidak bodoh. Yoongi mengenal kekasihnya dengan sangat baik. Luar dalam. Jimin pasti memaksakan dirinya sampai melewati batas. Lagi karena ini bukan pertama kalinya Yoongi mendapati Jimin dalam keadaan yang sama. Berlatih sendirian tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun didalam studio. Bahkan menelantarkan ponselnya begitu saja, tidak berniat mengabari dan bersosialisasi dengan siapapun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!" Yoongi membentak Jimin dengan nada yang tinggi. Tangannya menyingkirkan lengan Jimin dari wajahnya dan mengusap darah yang mengalir dari hidung Jimin. Jimin hanya terseyum lemah. Wajahnya pucat, tubuhnya lemas, hidungnya mengeluarkan cairan beraroma amis dan sekarang kekasihnya datang membentak sambil menangis dihadapannya.

Ya, Yoongi memang sedang menangis saat ini. Rasa sesak didalam dada yang tidak dapat ditahannya memaksa likuid bening itu mengalir begitu saja tanpa Yoongi sadari dari manik coklat indahnya.

Yoongi menidurkan Jimin dilantai dan memposisikan pahanya sebagai bantalan Jimin. Tangannya masih sibuk menghentikan mimisan Jimin dengan sapu tangannya. Jimin mencoba meraih wajah Yoongi, ingin menghapus noda yang tercetak di pipi sang kekasih. Jimin tidak mau kekasihnya harus menangisi dirinya saat ini.

Yoongi menghempaskan lengan Jimin kasar. "Jangan bergerak, idiot! Jangan menghabiskan tenangamu dengan melakukan hal-hal tidak berguna lagi. Kita akan ke rumah sakit begitu mimisanmu berhenti" Yoongi memandang tidak suka kearah Jimin. Sungguh, makhluk mana yang akan tega melihat kekasihnya menyiksa dirinya sendiri seperti ini?

"Aku baik-baik saja, _hyung_ " Jimin kembali tersenyum, mencoba memberikan kesan kalau dia baik-baik saja. Oh, coba saja lakukan itu dengan wajahmu yang sangat pucat, Park. Anak kecil saja tidak akan tertipu dengan senyumanmu. Yoongi bahkan ragu Jimin sempat mengisi perutnya dari semalam.

"Kalau kau masih berani bicara, kutinggalkan kau disini sekarang juga," Yoongi mengancam dengan suara seraknya. Ya, hanya mengancam tentu saja. Bahkan jika Jimin mendorong dan mengusirnya sekuat tenaga dengan keadaan mengenaskan seperti ini, tentu saja _namja_ gula itu tidak akan bergerak meninggalkan sang kekasih sejengkal pun.

Jimin pun menyerah, pasrah dengan apapun yang akan dilakukan Yoongi setelah ini. Ia sudah tertangkap basah memaksakan diri dengan berlatih habis-habisan lagi. Apalagi yang harus dilakukannya? Mungkin hal terbaik yang harus Jimin lakukan adalah memikirkan alasan yang meyakinkan dan mendukung aksi latihannya untuk dibeberkan kepada para member dan manajer _hyung_.

 _Namja_ bantet itu melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Yoongi yang masih sibuk berusaha menghentikan mimisannya. Padahal Jimin yakin dirinya tidak lagi merasakan cairan apapun mengalir melalui lubang hidungnya. Mimisannya sudah berhenti, dan dia bisa menggerakan kepalanya sesuka hati sekarang.

"Mimisanku sudah berhenti, _hyung_ ," Jimin menggerakan kepalanya kearah perut Yoongi dan membenamkan wajahnya disana. Memberikan ciuman kupu-kupu yang membuat Yoongi mendesis kegelian.

"Kita harus kerumah sakit sekarang juga, bocah," Yoongi mencoba bangun dari duduknya. Tetapi dirinya tidak bisa bergerak karena Jimin menahan tubuhnya agar tetap pada posisinya.

Jimin memindahkan sebelah lengannya keperut Yoongi, mengusapnya sayang dengan gerakan memutar. " _Hyung_ , apakah didalam sini bisa ada bayi?" racaunya.

Yoongi membulatkan kedua maniknya kaget. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Meskipun tubuh Yoongi mungil seperti perempuan, tapi tetap saja dia itu laki-laki tulen. Apakah kepala Jimin habis terbentur sesuatu? Oh, mungkin saja mimisan tadi hasil dar benturan keras pada kepalanya. Apakah Yoongi harus membenturkan kepala Jimin pada lantai ruang latihan mereka agar pikiran bocah mesum itu kembali normal?

"Ya, bocah! Jangan bicara ma-" baru saja Yoongi ingin memberontak, Jimin lebih dahulu bangkit dari tidurnya dan mendorong tubuh Yoongi agar berbaring pada lantai dingin ruang latihan mereka. Yoongi terkejut, apalagi saat Jimin menindih tubuhnya, menahan kedua tangannya di sisi kepalanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya sampai bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita mengisi perutmu dengan bayi, Yoongi- _ah_?" Jimin kembali meracau dan detik selanjutnya mencumbu bibir Yoongi dengan liar. _Namja_ bersurai _dirty grey_ dibawah kukungan tubuh Jimin memberontak kasar. Mencoba menghentikan ciuman tanpa cinta dan kasih sayang Jimin.

Saat Yoongi mengigit kasar bibir bawah Jimin, Jimin menghentikan ciuman mereka. Menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap wajah Yoongi sendu. Lain halnya dengan Yoongi yang melemparkan pandangan tidak suka kepada Jimin. Terbesit rasa takut yang kental dibalik iris gelap Yoongi. Jimin yang sedang menindihnya saat ini bukan Jiminnya, bukan kekasihnya.

Saat Yoongi mulai memberontak lagi, Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecupi leher dan bahu Yoongi. Menggigit, menjilat, menghisap dan menandai leher hingga bahu Yoongi dengan warna merah yang kontras dengan kulit pucatnya. Namun, pergerakan Jimin melambat, begitu juga cengkraman tangannya pada lengan Yoongi. Detik berikutnya, Yoongi merasakan tubuh Jimin ambruk diatas tubuhnya. Jiminnya pingsan.

Yoongi segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengguncang kasar tubuh Jimin, "Jimin, Jimin? YA! Park Jimin, buka matamu! Sadarlah, bodoh!"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jimin?" Seokjin yang duluan sampai kedalam ruang rawat Jimin langsung menanyai Yoongi perihal Jimin. Dirinya benar-benar panik saat Yoongi menghubunginya dengan suara serak, mengabari bahwa dirinya dan Jimin sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Yoongi tidak menceritakan hal lain lagi, makanya Seokjin meminta penjelasan lengkap Yoongi sekarang juga.

"Dia memaksakan tubuhnya lagi, _hyung_. Berlatih tanpa kenal waktu dan istirahat. Aku menemukannya hampir pingsan di dalam ruang latihan dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya, lagi," suara Yoongi makin melemah. Seokjin tau, Yoongi siap menangis lagi kapan saja. Hanya karena seorang bocah idiot kurang ajar, Yoongi bisa terlihat selemah dan serapuh ini. Sungguh lancang dirimu, Park Jimin.

Seokjin menarik Yoongi kedalam pelukannya. Mencoba menenangkan Yoongi dengan mengusap punggungnya dan membisikan kata "Jimin akan baik-baik saja. Dia sudah dirawat dirumah sakit."

Ya, mungkin Seokjin benar. Jiminnya sudah mendapatkan perawatan dari dokter dan sedang terbaring lemah dengan selang infus pada lengannya. Tapi, Yoongi merasa sesak didalam dadanya tidak akan hilang hanya karena Jiminnya sudah dirawat dirumah sakit. Kenyataan bahwa Jimin hampir pingsan karena memaksakan dirinya tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain kembali masuk ke pikiran Yoongi.

Yoongi bahkan tidak tahu apa alasan kekasih bocahnya melakukan hal yang membahayakan tubuhnya lagi. Jimin sudah berjanji padanya untuk tidak memaksakan tubuhnya dengan latihan tanpa kenal waktu dan istirahat seperti itu lagi kalau ada masalah. Jimin sudah berjanji akan menceritakan masalahnya kepada Yoongi dan Yoongi juga sudah bersedia menjadi tempat mendengar keluh kesah Jimin.

Namun sekarang kekasihnya tidak menceritakan apapun kepadanya. Padahal mereka selalu menghabisakan waktu bersama saat Jimin mengunjunginya di studio beberapa hari belakangan ini. Yoongi marah pada Jimin karena tidak menceritakan masalahnya pada Yoongi dan lebih memilh menyimpannya sendiri yang berakhir dengan menyiksa tubuhnya diluar batas,. Tetapi dirinya lebih merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri, merasa gagal menjadi kekasih sekaligus _hyung_ bagi Jimin.

Semua member datang mengunjungi Jimin. Mereka juga bergantian menjaga Jimin, menyuruh Yoongi mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, mengingat Yoongi pasti tidak tidur semalaman demi lagunya. Lingkar hitam dibawah mata Yoongi terlalu jelas untuk dibilang normal. Tetapi Yoongi bersikeras tidak mau meninggalkan Jimin sedikitpun. Yoongi bahkan hanya mau makan - itupun hanya setengah porsi setelah dipaksa oleh semua member dengan susah payah karena pada dasarnya yang bisa meluluhkan Yoongi hanyalah Jimin seorang.

Yoongi hanya duduk disamping tempat tidur Jimin, menggenggam erat tangan _namja_ bantet yang tidak tertancam selang infus itu. Sesekali merapikan surai hitam Jimin ataupun mengusap pipi _chubby_ nya sayang. Tidak jarang Yoongi membisikan kata-kata agar Jimin segera sadar membuka matanya.

Yoongi butuh Jimin sekarang. Untuk dimarahinya, untuk menjelaskan alasannya menyiksa tubuhnya dan untuk menjelaskan alasannya hampir menyentuh Yoongi secara paksa.

.

.

.

Yoongi tidak sadar, dirinya tertidur disamping ranjang Jimin dengan jemari yang masih terpaut dengan jemari gemuk Jimin. Sinar matahari yang mengintip lewat celah-celah gorden menyadarkan Yoongi bahwa hari telah berganti dan Jimin belum menunjukan tanda-tanda untuk membuka matanya.

"Selamat pagi, Jimin. Cepatlah sadar, kumohon," Yoongi menegakan tubuhnya, mengecup bibir Jimin dan mengusap pipi _chubby_ kekasihnya sebelum beranjak menuju toilet. Yoongi butuh mandi, setidaknya membasuh wajahnya.

.

.

.

Saat Yoongi kembali dari tempat tidur, dirinya mendapati Jimin sedang mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang dan melemparkan senyum khas serta _eyesmile_ nya kearah Yoongi. Dengan tidak sabaran, Yoongi menghampiri Jimin dan berhenti pada sisi ranjangnya.

"Pagi, Yoongi _hyung,_ " sapa Jimin dengan begitu cerianya. Oh, apakah _namja_ ini lupa apa yang dilakukannya semalam? Termasuk bagian menyentuh Yoongi secara paksa? Rasanya Yoongi mendadak merasakan emosinya muncul begitu saja. Tapi, keadaan Jimin jauh lebih penting dari semua emosi dan ego yang Yoongi punya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, apa ada yang sakit? Sebentar, aku akan memanggilkan dokter," Yoongi hampir berjalan menjauhi Jimin sebelum lengan itu menariknya hingga jatuh terduduk diatas ranjang Jimin.

"Daripada dokter, aku lebih butuh dirimu, _hyung_ ," selanjutnya mendekap tubuh mungil Yoongi kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Membenamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Yoongi, mencoba mencari kenyamanan yang membuatnya melupakan masalahnya.

Yoongi memukul keras dada Jimin. Biar saja kalau mungkin beberapa rusuk Jimin retak bahkan patah karenanya. Memangnya Yoongi peduli? Dirinya sungguh kesal dengan Jimin. Apa yang baru saja dikatakan bocah bantet tidak tahu diri itu? Membutuhkannya? Yang benar saja, Park Jimin. Kau bahkan tidak menceritakan masalahmu pada Yoongi.

"Aduh! Sakit, _hyung_. Kau tidak kasihan padaku?" Jimin memasang wajah paling memelas yang bisa ia tunjukan, sebelah tangannya memegang bagian dadanya yang dipukuli oleh Yoongi, sebelah lengannya yang lain masih melingkar indah pada pinggang Yoongi.

"Tutup mulutmu itu, Park! Membutuhkan aku apanya, kau bahkan lebih memilih menyimpan masalahmu sendiri daripada menceritakannya padaku dan kembali menyiksa tubuhmu. Padahal kau sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi. Kalau aku tidak datang keruang latihan saat itu, kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi padamu, huh? Oh! Aku bahkan tidak mau membayangkannya. Kau terlalu bodoh! Idiot! Aku membencimu! Lepaskan tanganmu dari pinggangku sekarang juga," Yoongi mengatakan semuanya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jimin yang membuat Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Yoongi _hyung_ , tatap aku," Jimin mencoba membawa wajah Yoongi untuk menatapnya, tetapi Yoongi kembali menghempaskan tangan Jimin pada pipinya secara kasar. "Maafkan aku, _hyung_. Ya, aku memang bodoh dan idiot seperti apa yang kau katakan. Sekarang, tolong tatap aku agar aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu," suara lemah Jimin mau tidak mau membuat Yoongi menatap langsung pada manik Jimin.

"Katakan. Jelaskan padaku kenapa kau kembali membiarkan dirimu menggunkan tubuhmu melewati batasnya."

"Baiklah," Jimin kembali menyusupkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Yoongi, menghirup aroma yang menguar dari sana. Mencari kenyamanan sekaligus meyakinkan dirinya. "Tapi janji, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?"

Samar, Jimin merasakan Yoongi mengangguk. Jimin mengulas senyum dan mengangkat wajahnya menatap dalam manik coklat favoritnya. Jari-jarinya terangkat, mengusap tanda di leher Yoongi yang tercipta karena paksaannya semalam. "Maaf karena aku bersikap kasar padamu semalam. Maaf karena aku mencumbumu dengan kasar semalam. Maaf karena aku menendaimu denga kasar semelam. Maaf karena-"

"Sudah cukup minta maafnya sebelum kau membuatku jengah dan berubah pikiran agar tidak mau memaafkanmu, Park," Jimin hanya tersenyum mendengat nada sinis yang kental dalam ucapan Yoongi.

"A-Aku.. Aku takut mengecewakan _eomma_ , _appa_ dan Jihyun, _hyung_." Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Yoongi, lalu membawa tangan Yoongi untuk ia kecupi banyak kali.

Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya bingung. "Kenapa mengecewakan?"

Jimin menghela nafas berat sebelum memulai, "Minggu lalu, _eomma_ menelfonku dan mengabarkan bahwa istri dari putra tertua _samcheon_ yang baru saja menikah bulan lalu sedang mengandung anak pertama mereka. Suara _eomma_ terdengar sangat antusias. _Eomma_ bahkan bertanya, kapan aku akan memperkenalkan seorang gadis kepada mereka. _Eomma_ bilang dia sudah tidak sabar menimang cucu."

Yoongi mulai mengerti inti dari cerita Jimin. Dan Yoongi tidak mau berbohong, dirinya sedikit terguncang dengan cerita Jimin. _Eomma_ nya berharap Jimin memperkenalkan seorang gadis kepada mereka sebagai kekasih dari putra tertua keluarga Park. Dan berharap dapat segera menimang cucu dari Jimin. Tetapi, nyatanya Jimin malah menjalin kasih dengan seorang pemuda yang jelas-jelas tidak bisa melahirkan dan memberikan cucu sesuai dengan permintaan mereka.

Yoongi membawa tangannya kearah pipi Jimin dan mengusapnya, "Jadi apa jawabanmu?". Sebenarnya Yoongi merasa dirinya belum siap untuk mendengar jawaban Jimin. Tetapi kecupan Jimin yang tak henti-hentinya diberikan pada telapak tangan dan wajahnya sedikit menenangkan Yoongi.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun pada _eomma_. Tapi, aku berencana mengenalkanmu langsung pada mereka, _hyung_ ," kali ini Jimin menggengam dan meremas pelan kedua tangan Yoongi, seolah menyalurkan kekuatan dan kepercayaan lewat sentuhan itu. "Kau mau kan, _hyung_?"

Yoongi terdiam sejenak. Entahlah, dirinya masih tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Ini teralu cepat, kalau mereka menemui orang tua Jimin saat ini, sudah jelas Yoongi akan ditolak mentah-mentah begitu saja. Dan Yoongi belum siap dengan dirinya yang ditolah oleh orang tua pria yang dicintainya.

Jimin yang melihat keraguan didalam diri Yoongi kembali membawa Yoongi menatapnya. Selanjutnya, Jimin menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Yoongi. Hanya menempelkan, tidak adal lumatan sama sekali diantaranya. Hanya sebuah ciuman yang menyalurkan rasa sayang, mendakan seberapa bersar cinta diantara keduanya.

Setelah dirasa cukup Jimin menjauhkan wajahnya, menyentuhkan kedua kening mereka dan kembali menatap dalam pada iris Yoongi. "Kau percaya padaku, Yoongi- _ah_?" Jimin memanggilnya menggunakan _banmal_ , dan Yoongi tau Jimin sedang serius saat ini. Kekasih bocahnya sedang berusaha meyakinkan Yoongi dengan sikap dewasanya.

Seperti terhipnotis dalam pesona Jimin, Yoongi mengangguk patuh begitu saja. Jimin kembali menunjukan senyum dan _eyesmile_ nya. Kali ini dibalas Yoongi dengan senyum semanis gulanya.

"Kita akan menemui _appa_ dan _eomma_ sesudah pekerjaanmu selesai, oke? Aku yakin mereka akan merestui kita. Siapa yang bisa menolak pesona semanis gula yang dipancarkan Min Yoongi, eoh?"

Yoongi terkekeh kecil. Bahkan disaat sepetri ini Jimin masih bisa menggombalinya. Jimin yang melihat tawa kecil Yoongi mendadak merasa hangat. Dirinya membawa Yoongi kembali kedalam pelukan hangan dan mengecupi puncak kepalanya banyak kali.

"Tapi, berjanjilah jangan menyimpan masalahmu sendirian lagi. Jangan menyiksa tubuhmu lagi. Aku ada disini, Jimin. Disisimu. Jangan buat aku merasa gagal menjadi kekasihmu lagi, kumohon," suara Yoongi rasanya terdengar begitu memilukan. Dan Jimin benar-benar merasa menyesal dan bodoh mengetahui fakta bahwa dirinyalah yang membuat Yoongi bersuara seperti itu.

Oh Tuhan, tolong ingatkan Jimin untuk mencintai dan menjaga kekasih gulanya lebih baik lagi setelah ini. Dan, tolong seseorang tampar Jimin dengan keras kalau dia memaksakan fungsi tubuhnya lagi, kalau bisa sampai dia tidak sanggup bangun lagi.

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Min Yoongi. Sangat mencintaimu."

.

.

.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Park Jimin. Tetapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau kuhajar kalau berani menyentuhku secara paksa sekali lagi."

.

.

.

"Hehe, maafkan aku, _hyung_. Tapi, kupikir kau lebih menyukainya saat aku melakukannya dengan kasar. Aku pernah membaca tipe _tsundere_ sepertimu lebih senang kalau pasangannya menyentuhnya dengan- AW! Sakit, _hyung_!"

.

.

.

"HYAA! Hentikan pikiran kotormu, Park Jimin! Aku membencimu! Dasar bodoh! Mesum! Kurang ajar! Sana cari gadis lain untuk kau pacari!"

.

.

.

"Wah! Aku benar-benar boleh memacari gadis lain, _hyung_? Tapi tidak, kau lebih menggoda daripada gadis-gadis berpakaian minim di klub malam yang sedang melakukan _streap_ \- AW! _Hyung_ , kepaaku jangan dipukuli aku masih membutuhkannya."

.

.

.

"Tutup mulut kotormu, Park!"

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

INFIRES !

Annyeong, Syubchim balik bawain couple terfavorit, MinYoon! Karena otak lagi lancar, jadi ngetiknya juga cepet, padahal minggu depan syubchim ada midterm tapi kerjaannya ngetik fanfic mulu (#prayforsyubchim2k16).

Tolong dimaafin dan dimaklumin kalo banyak typos bertebaran. Fanfic ini belom diedit ulang dan bakal syubchim edit kalo ada waktu. Sekarang yang penting publish dulu, karena mungkin akan berhenti ngetik sampe minggu depan (#midtermattacking).

Buat fanfic sebelumnya, maaf banget kalo alurnya kecepetan, soalnya syubchim mau nekenin pada ldrnya mereka. Semoga fanfic ini lebih baik dan ga semengecewakan Bittersweet ya. Lain kali syubchim akan lebih hati-hati dengan pemilihan dan penyusunan alur biar yang baca bisa dapet feelnya.

Terus syubchim juga minta maaf banget sama yang merasa ter-php-in gara-gara VHopenya. Syubchim ga nyangka ternyata banyak yang baca gara-gara ada VHopenya, tapi malah momentnya ga ada. Maaf sudah mengecewakan banyak pihak (90 degrees bow).

Saat ini syubchim lagi ngerjain dua fanfic VHope kok, satu jadi Side storynya Bittersweet, satu lagi fanfic dengan konsep yang lain. Tapi syubchim masih belum yakin, soalnya takut ga dapet feelnya. Tapi karena syubchim merasa bersalah sama yang merasa ter-php-in gara-gara VHope di Bittersweet, syubchim bakal berusaha untuk ngepublish fanficnya setelah midterm. Ditunggu ya!

Terakhir, makasih banget yang udah ngerelain luangin waktunya buat ngebaca fanfic gajelas ini, apalagi sampai meninggalkan review.

 **Terima Kasih.**

Salam, INFIRES !


End file.
